


you want

by birdginia



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Exes, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Regret, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: the first day, he deleted all of his files. there was no reason to have them anymore, not with what he knew now.





	you want

**Author's Note:**

> an sequel. 4 kii.

it only takes rom three days to crack.  
  
the first day, he deleted all of his files. there was no reason to have them anymore, not with what he knew now.  
  
the second, he spent most of his work day briefly fantasizing about de-stressing once he’s gotten home, only to remember that his most effective method of relaxation was now off the table. once he did get into bed, he spent the night tossing and turning and trying not to reach for his phone.  
  
the third, he went back through his emails to find the first few download receipts he had, back when all he was listening to was sleep aids and guided relaxation. he could pretend, when it was just that, when it was just being talked to sleep and not controlled or dominated or brain-fucked into next week, it could be anyone’s voice helping him calm down for a few minutes before bed.  
  
the problem, though, is that once he’s lying down on his back, headphones on, there’s an immediate reaction at rom’s core that he probably should have expected, but it makes him sick all the same the moment he notices heat pooling low in his stomach. like it’s some kind of conditioned response to the position he’s in.  
  
he tries anyway. it’s a ten minute loop that usually only takes one or two run-throughs to put him to sleep—normal person sleep, with dreams and snoring—but once he hears the intro for a fourth time, rom shuts it off. almost an hour of that voice— _shuu’s_ voice—washing over him has done nothing but make him annoyed and exhausted and horribly, guiltily turned on. he tosses his headphones onto the bedside table with a little more force than necessary. maybe a quick jerk before bed will work, like it used to before.  
  
so he sits up against the headboard, tugging his boxers down for ease of access, and starts attending to his mostly-hard cock. he tries to make it quick and dirty—fast strokes with extra attention to the head, but careful not to catch too painfully on the barbs. it’s good, exactly what he needs on a night like this, and he’s close in a matter of minutes, but—  
  
_unless i tell you_  
  
rom growls as he’s pulled back from the edge—his hand moved away at the last second, why, he didn’t do that—  
  
_not until i say,_  
  
he’s not listening. no one’s even saying anything, there’s nothing for him to listen to, all he needs to do is put his hand back on his dick and—  
  
_you want to wait for my command, don’t you?_  
  
rom pounds a fist on the mattress. it’s not as satisfying as he wished it was, just a puff of air and foam, but it bounces his phone, sending it clattering onto the floor. he scrambles to pick it up—no damage, thank god, but bringing the screen back to life just has shuu’s goddamn recording staring him in the face again.  
  
he opens his email again.  
  
-  
  
“ _zero_. completely relaxed, now, unable to move, think, speak, only listen and breathe.”  
  
-  
  
“when i say that you _want_ something, you will want it. need it. do whatever it is you need to do to get it.”  
  
-  
  
“you _want_ to keep listening, don’t you?”  
  
-  
  
“you _want_ to touch yourself. but you also _want_ to wait.”  
  
-  
  
“you _want_ to wait until i order you to come. i know you do, because you’re listening to this, letting my voice fill you with desire only to hold it back, just the way you like it.”  
  
-  
  
“there. that was easy, wasn’t it? letting me stroke you to orgasm with nothing but my voice. and the next time you listen to this, it will be even easier, until i can have you moaning and begging and coming for me with barely a few words. you’d like that, wouldn’t you? you _want_ that? maybe you’d even like it if that was the only way your body could reach release. how does that sound?”  
  
-  
  
“and _ten_. awake, aware, but satisfied, calm. i’ll see you again soon, pet.”  
  
-  
  
rom deletes the file again.  
  
he doesn’t have the energy to be angry, all of his embarrassment and humiliation and fury left him halfway into trance, but there’s still something at the back of his mind that feels out of alignment as he drifts off, finally, into sleep.  
  
-  
  
the fourth day, he’s downloaded it again. along with a few others. it’s a different person from shuu, the vocalist of amatelast, and it’s barely recognizable as syu☆zo of trichronika, no trace of his bubbly, infuriating put-upon personality he’s grown into. just a voice under an entirely different name, one that rom can pretend is completely separate from the other two.  
  
rom just hopes it stays that way.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
